With reference to FIG. 5, conventional detecting devices for an electronic substrate, such as a flip chip, a wafer or a printed circuit board (PCB), in high-frequency properties comprises two opposite probe-detecting machines 50 and a substrate platform 70. Each probe-detecting machine 50 has a probe 51 secured on an inward face of the probe-detecting machine 50 and connects to a detecting system (example: networking analysis instrument) via a high-frequency isolation wire (not shown). The two probe-detecting machines 50 are respectively mounted on two bases 60. The substrate platform 70 is located between the two probe-detecting machines 50. The substrate platform 70 has a top face for securing the flip chip, the wafer or the printed circuit board (not shown).
When the detecting devices operate, a calibration substrate 90 with multiple detecting points 91 (or so-called “pads”) is placed on the top face of the substrate platform 70 for adjustment by the two probes 51 on the two probe-detecting devices 50. After adjustment, the calibration substrate 90 is removed from the substrate platform 70. Then, the flip chip, the wafer or the printed circuit board (not shown) with multiple detecting points is settled on the top face of the substrate platform 70. The probes 51 on the probe-detecting machines 50 extend to touch multiple detecting points 91 to detect high-frequency properties of the electronic substrate.
However, the flip chip, the wafer or the printed circuit board usually has the multiple detecting points formed on a top face and a bottom face in an ideal configuration. For convenience in detection, most of the flip chips, the wafers or the printed circuit boards are designed to arrange the multiple detecting points of circuit on the same face. Unfortunately, data of high-frequency properties obtained from the designed wafers or the printed circuit boards are only simulating data that is not precise. Additionally, only 80% of the electronic substrates can be modified and be detected by the conventional detecting devices. Rest of the electronic substrate still can not be modified in circuit to arrange the multiple detecting points on the same face and thus can not be detected.